


Jonas Vasquez Imagines

by cactiem



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 02:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20127700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactiem/pseuds/cactiem
Summary: A collection of Jonas Vasquez imagines from my Tumblr





	Jonas Vasquez Imagines

"Y/N!" They hollered as you walked up the table where the boys were sat. You greeted them all, your eyes landing on Jonas last. You were trying so hard not to melt under his gaze, to not go and sit on his lap letting him wrap his arms around. No, you told yourself. What happened over the summer stays in the summer.

"You coming to the party tonight?" Isak asked.

"A party? This is literally the first day of school." You said, tearing your gaze away from Jonas.

"Exactly and this party is a celebration of getting through it." Magnus added. "Please come. It’s not a party until Y/N is there."

"I’ll think about it." You told him and they cheered making you roll your eyes playfully. You heard your name being called and you turned around seeing that it was your friend, Cris. "I’ve got to go but I will see you later." As you walked away you didn’t see the slight frown on Jonas's face.

You were walking to class when you felt a pair of arms around your waist, pulling you into an empty classroom. "Hey, what’s going on?" Jonas asked you.

"What do you mean?"

"You’ve barely acknowledged me since you got here this morning." He said and you realised what he was on about. The two of you got really close over the summer before that though you barely talked one on one, always with one of the other guys.

"We’re going back to how things were." You told him. He wasn’t happy with that answer though.

“**We’re** **not** **just** **friends**, **and** **you** **know** **it**.” Jonas huffed. "We can’t just go back to normal. Not after what we did over the summer. I can’t just forget that and pretend it never happened."

"I know. I enjoyed what we had over the summer." You said, looking down at your hands as Jonas took a step towards you, cupping your cheek so you were looking back up at him.

"If it’s about the guys they won’t care. Nor will Eva." He assured you.

"I’m afraid. I don’t want to ruin this." You whispered.

"We won’t. It just you and me against the world." Jonas said before gently pressing a kiss on your lips.


End file.
